Chasing Theo Post episode
by Barson4Ever
Summary: All this story will be post episodes starting with Chasing Theo ending with The Undiscovered Country plus Holidays. Mother's day rated M others rated K
1. Chasing Theo

As Tucker walked out of Liv's apartment, Liv stood there knowing she made the right choice.

"Mami!"

"Coming sweet boy."

Liv made her way to the back of the apartment.

"You ready for bed?"

"Yes, Mami!"

After Noah was down for the night Liv sat on the couch with a bottle of wine and a glass, when her phone rang smiling she answered.

"Benson."

"Hey."

"Hey, you're already back from vacation?"

"Yeah, I'm actually outside your apartment building." Raf said looking up at her window.

"You wanna come up?"

"What about Tucker?"

"Come up and we'll talk."

Raf walked up the stairs to her apartment, knocking lightly, so he wouldn't wake up Noah. Liv opened the door, smiling, and let him in. He could tell something was wrong he hadn't heard what happened while he was gone, so he didn't know what was up.

"Liv, is everything okay?"

"Yes and No." Liv leaned back on the couch looking at him.

Raf was confused something was wrong, he looked around the apartment he noticed some things like Nosh's toys were all over the floor but that was normal. He finally realized what it was. He saw a photo of Ed Tucker, Noah, and Liv smashed on the floor.

While Liv remained on the couch drinking. Raf went over cleaned the mess up, took it into the kitchen, threw the broken frame away and took scissors. He grabbed the bottle of scotch he kept for their late night work sessions and a glass. He made his way back to the couch.

"So can I take a guess as to why everything is not okay?" Raf asked cautiously not wanting to upset Liv more than she already was.

"You know."

"Tucker broke up with you?"

"No, I actually broke up with him."

"Why, if I may ask?"

Looking at him, Liv said,

"You don't stay in a loveless relationship for one, and also you don't stay with someone when you love someone else."

Rafael bright green eyes looked at her and a smile spread across his face.

"You want to do this or me?" Raf asked holding the picture to Liv.

"You," Liv said leaning back, sipping her wine.

Raf carefully cut Ed out of the picture, sitting the picture of Noah and Liv on the coffee table. A sound coming from Noah's room causing both to turn and saw Noah walking down the hall.

"Why are you out of bed Noah?" Liv asked.

"I had to go the bathroom, and I heard Rafi," Noah replied as he climbed on the couch beside Raf.

"You need to go back to bed," Liv said.

Noah looked at his mom, then at Raf, Noah signed.

"Night Mami, night Rafi."

"Night sweet boy," Liv said giving him a kiss.

"Night buddy." Raf smiled at the boy.

Noah made his way to bed, leaving Raf and Liv alone. Liv looked back toward Noah's room and back at the floor.

"Raf?"

"Yeah, Liv." Raf looked at her.

"I don't want to go at this alone again.

Raf looked at her, she had tears running down her face. His arms went around her giving her a kiss in her hair.

Liv, look I know we have not been on the same page since the church scandal and me finding out about you and Tucker, but I want you, I want Noah. I know I'm not the best with kids, but I'll try to make you and Noah happy if you and Noah will have me."

Liv with tears in her eyes smiled and started to break down.

"Hey. I mean it. I'm not going anywhere."

Raf wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her into a hug he kissed her temple, then put one finger under her chin and lifted it up placing a sweet, shy kiss on her lips. After breaking the kiss, Raf stood up taking Liv's hand in his and lead her to the bedroom, stopping to check to make sure Noah was back asleep. They walk into her bedroom, shutting the door.


	2. chapter 2

The Next Morning

Olivia walked into the bullpen.

"Barba's in your office, he looks mad." Fin said as she walked passed by his desk.

As Liv walked into her office and shut the door.

Inside Liv's office

"Hey, I missed you this morning," Liv said.

"Yea sorry, I left you a note I didn't want to leave," Raf said

Liv made sure her blinds were closed then walked over to him.

Raf wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"We should get out there, so they won't get suspicious. Fin said you looked mad?'

"I was because I had to get out of bed early and leave you alone, and I missed you."

Liv laughed, and they made their way back to the bullpen,

"Alright everyone what do we have?"

Later that Night

Rafael had gotten off early, Liv, the Squad had caught a new lead, and asked Raf if he would go home and relieved Lucy.

"I don't know Mr. Barba, if I should leave, Liv usually texts me," Lucy said looking at the DA.

"Liv said it was okay, you want to call her?" Raf said looking at the young girl.

"No, I know she trusts you."

"Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and gathered her things,

"Bye Mr. Barba, bye Noah."

Lucy left the apartment.

"Ok, Amigo it's 7:00, you hungry?

"Yes," Noah said looking at the man.

"What would you like?" Raf asked looking at Noah.

"Spaghetti!" Noah screamed.

Raf chuckled.

After dinner, Raf and Noah fell asleep on the couch.

Liv got home around 10:30, she walked in quietly careful to not wake up Noah. As she walked into the living room and smiled at the sight before her. Rafael Barba was laying with his tie, dress shirt in the floor. His undershirt had leftover dinner on it. Noah was curled up on his chest. Liv walked over leaned over Raf to pick up Noah as she tried to lift him Raf's arms pulled Noah away in his sleep.

Liv chucked,

"Hey it's me, let me get him into bed."

Raf opened his eyes and saw her. He smiled as Liv took Noah in her arms making her way to his bedroom. Raf sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, started to pick up toys and put his books form school into his backpack.

"Hey."

He turned around and saw Liv standing in the hallway.

"Hey yourself, you hungry?"

"No, I ate earlier, did Noah get his homework done?"

"Yes."

"Did you help him? He has been having trouble with reading."

"He did great. His teacher sent home a note saying his reading has improved."

Liv's face lit up and smiled.

"That's awesome, I'm so glad that he's doing better,"

Raf smiled.

"Me too Liv,"

Liv made her way over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too," Raf said.

She led him to the bedroom but first stopping to check on Noah. After checking to make sure Noah was asleep they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Evening

"You hungry Noah?" Raf asked him as Noah was doing his homework.

"Si Papi."

Raf looked at him and smiled.

"What wrong Papi?"

"Nothing hijo,"

Noah looked at him with a confused look,

"What's hijo?"

Raf chucked,

"Son, Noah,"

"Oh, I like it." Noah said looking back at his homework, at that time Liv walked in.

"Boys, I'm home!"

Liv walked into the kitchen giving kisses to both her boys.

"How was your day?" Rafael asked.

"It's was okay; I need you to come to the precinct tomorrow."

"Papi, I need help," Noah called out.

"Papi?" Liv asked with a smile.

"He asked me if he could call me that, I hope that's it is okay?" Rafael replied Nervously.

"It's more than okay." Liv said kissing him.

After homework, dinner, bath and story time. Noah was fast asleep.

As Liv sided into bed watching Raf,

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You sure you are okay with him, giving your father's abuse?"

"Yes. I am ok with it," Raf smiled.

"Okay," Liv whispered.

"Are you?"

"I am. I'm glad Noah will have a good father figure."

"I'm not sure about that." Rafael shrugged.

"I am," Liv smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Raf."


	4. Motherly Love

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Raf asked her as he walked around Olivia before stopping and facing her.

"No, thanks. I got to go home to see Noah. I just want to be with my boy," she said as her voice cracked.

Raf nodded and started to walk away. As he got to the double doors, Rafael turned and looked back at her. Her eyes had tears in them. Olivia couldn't believe what Nicole Keller had just done to her own son Luke.

Raf frowned walking back toward her saying,

"Hey come on, we will pick up dinner and go home to Noah."

Raf held out his hand.

"Okay," she whispered.

Liv grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it.

He squeezed back and lead her of the courtroom. On their way home, Rafael and Liv made sure to stop to get pizza from their favorite restaurant.

When they reached the apartment and walking in, they immediately heard Noah.

"Mami, Mami!"

Liv smiled as Noah ran to her and literally jumped into her arms. Liv held Noah close to her, with her eyes shut and tears running down her face. Raf smiled, giving Noah a kiss on the top of the head as he walked into the kitchen. He sat the pizza down on the counter, Liv followed with her Noah in her arms.

Raf looked at her,

"Why don't you give Noah to me and go change? We can eat and watch a movie till Noah's bedtime?"

"Okay," Liv smiled at him handed Noah, "I love you." she said to Rafael as she turned to go change,

"We love you too Liv."

"What wrong with Mami?" Noah asked frowning.

"We had a bad day at work buddy" Raf looked at Noah with a sad smile.

Liv came out to the living room, where Raf had turned on the TV on Netflix's, sat out the pizza, wine, scotch, and Noah's juice on the coffee table. She walked up behind Raf still holding Noah to his chest and wrapped her arms around them both.

"You ok Liv?"

"Yes, as long as I have you and Noah."

"We will always be with you, Liv, we both love you," he said switching Noah to one arm and wrapping around her.

"Right, Noah?" Raf looked at Noah

"Yes, Papi! We love you, Mami!"

"I love you both. More than words can say," Liv said kissing Noah and then Raf.


	5. Valentine's Day 2017

Valentine's Day Morning

Olivia walks into the precinct

"Hey Lue, Tucker had flowers delivered!" Carisi said with a smile.

"Tucker did really good" Rollins said

"Don't think it's Tucker guys" Liv looked at them

"Why wouldn't it be him?" Carisi asked

"We broke up."

"So who sent you flowers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Liv said and walked in her office.

Liv saw the vase of flowers, she smelled of them and smiled, picking up the card reading

"I would like invite you to dinner for Valentine's Day dinner."

Liv smiled picking up her phone dialing his phone.

 **Barba's Office**

Raf looked at his phone and the frown he had quickly turned into a smile,

"Hello, Mi amor."

Liv smiled,

"Hey, just wanted to say yes to dinner"

Raf grinned.

"What time should I pick you up"

"Round 7? I'll call you if I get caught up here."

"Okay"

"I have a question?"

"Is this question personal or professional?"

"Both in a way" Liv asked in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Raf could always tell when's something's up.

"Well, the squad thinks me and Tucker are still together and they don't know about us."

"Liv, I know with our track record with relationships is not the greatest. When you're ready we will tell them together"

"Okay, we keep it to ourselves for a while then we will tell them."

"Whatever you wanna to do you're the lieutenant."

"Carisi and Rollins on their way in…. got to go."

"Okay, see you tonight."

"Love you Raf."

Carisi and Rollins walked in.

"Love you too."

 **Later that night**

Liv got off early made it home on time. She got ready, wearing a black dress with flats, she walked into the living room. She bent down to see what Noah was doing when there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, she smiled,

"Hey" Raf handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, the flowers are beautiful."

Raf smiled.

"Not as near as beautiful as you," Raf said as he stepped into the apartment, placing a kiss on her check.

"Noah was wanting to see you before we lefted."

Raf walked into the living room and saw Noah sitting on the floor.

"Hey Amigo"

Noah lifted his head, frowning.

"What's wrong buddy"

"Mami said I couldn't go"

Raf chuckled bend over and pick him up.

"Not tonight amigo, but we will spend tomorrow at the park.

"Ok, Papi" Noah said smiling at him.

After goodbye and goodnight kisses Liv and Raf was off to their date.

 **After Dinner**

"Was your dinner good?" Raf asked looking at her.

"Yes delicious"

Raf took her hand and placed a kiss on it, placed her hand back on the table and squeezed it, looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm terrified I'm going to wake up from this dream"

"Rafael Barba this is no dream"


	6. Great Expectations

It was midnight before Olivia got home. The last two weeks, the last two cases a parent had done something to their child, that no parent should do to a child, let alone their own. This time, it caused another boy to lose his life. All she wanted was her little boy, her boyfriend and a glass of wine.

Walking into their apartment, she saw the most adorable sight ever. Rafi and Noah were laid out on the couch toys, stuff animals laying everywhere. She smiled as she walked over placing a kiss on Raf's lips. As she carefully picked up Noah, she shook her head as Raf opened his eyes, looking up at her smiling, until he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his smile turning into a frown immediately.

"Hold on. Let me put him in bed," Liv whispered back, shifting Noah in her arms.

Ten minutes later, Liv walked back into the living room, sat down on the couch laying her head on his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" Raf asked and placed a kiss on her head.

"Why do parents always end up messing up their kids' lives?"

"I honestly have no idea," Raf said looking at her, knowing what that felt like, "you okay?"

"No. Not really. It amazes me what parents can do to their kids, after all I had to put up with my mother, but nothing like the last two cases"

"No one gets to choose their parents, Liv," Raf placed a kiss on the top on her head knowing what she was talking about.

"I know we don't but still…." She sighed.

"So what's your plans tomorrow?" Raf asked, trying to change the subject.

"Spending time with my two boys, hopefully at the park, if it doesn't rain." she said leaning in for a kiss.

"I have to go to an early meeting but it shouldn't take long. I could meet you after at the park."

"That's sounds perfect," Liv gave him a warm soft smile.

Raf got up and Liv grinned as he bent down picking Liv up.

"You know I have legs, don't you?" Liv asked.

"Yea, but you have been on them for what? Ten hours" Raf flash a smile at the sight of her in his arms.

Rafael carried Olivia down the hall, stopping at Noah's room, to make sure he was okay.

"You want to give him a kiss?" Raf asked knowing she would after what she had told him about her case.

"Yes, I would."

Raf sat her down and she walked up to Noah's bed, smiling at him when she saw he was safe and sound. She heard Raf coming up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist whispering in her ear,

"Noah will not ever be one of those kids, as long as he has you and me Liv"

Liv smiled at his comment, turning around in his arms,

"I know, I'm more glad he has a positive male role model"

Rafael beamed at her comment.

"I'm glad we have a strong, determined woman in our both lives".


	7. No Surrender

As she watched Captain Williams making her speech to the news in the courtroom, Liv could sense someone behind her. As she turned her head she seen Rafael's face,

"Hey," he whispered smiling.

"Hey yourself" Liv whispered turning her head toward him.

"You going to the precinct?" Raf asked as they started making their way out of the courthouse.

"The precinct to pick up my stuff then home."

"Great I ride with you, so Noah can see both of us at the same time," Raf looked around then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Liv looked at him taking his hand when they made it safety out of the courthouse and down the steps. While in the cab on their way to the precinct Liv laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"I think we need to tell the squad about us"

Raf look down at her head on his shoulder, kissing the top of her head,

"We can if you want to, it's up to you"

"I want to," Liv smiled at him.

 **At the Precinct**

Raf and Liv walked through the bull pen, as Rollins, Sonny, and Fin watched them as they make their way to Liv's office.

"I wished they would just tell us so it's out in the open" Rollins said rolling her eyes as Raf shut the door.

"Why don't we just go in there and tell them we know?" Sonny asked.

They both looked at Fin,

"Let's go," Fin was getting ignored with the two inexperienced detectives.

Fin knew Rafael and Olivia was together, you had to be stupid not to see that.

Finn, Rollins and Sonny got up from their desks and started walking to Liv's office Raf saw them,

"They are coming to us, instead of us going to them"

"What?" Liv asked, then she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready, mi amor?" Raf smirked.

"As ready as I ever be," Liv got up making her to the door as Raf made his way to the couch.

Liv opened the door, and Fin, Sonny, and Rollins walked in.

"Whatever you three want, tell me now because I need to get home to Noah," Liv said.

"We just wanted to know something…." Sonny began.

"Personal" Rollins finished.

"What kind of personal? Raf asked.

"About the two of you." Rollins asked.

"What about us?" Liv asked, trying to remind calm and clueless.

"Yes, are you two fucking? Fin asked in a causal tone.

Raf and Olivia's faces got a bright red, looking away from the squad and each other.

"Yes, we are seeing each other" Raf finally answered in what seemed like a long time.

"For how long?" Rollins asked.

"Since the case involving the little boy named Theo" Liv answered.

So a month and a half?" Sonny couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Detective" Raf said.

"What does Noah think about it?" Rollins asked.

"He approves and loves me. He started calling me Papi about 6 weeks ago, two days after we got together so, I guess he really approves of me," Raf grinned at the thought of Noah the first time he called him Papi.

"Speaking of Noah, we need to go, he wants pizza for dinner" Liv said.

"Ok, let's go" Raf smiled walking over to her.

"Congrats you two, you both deserve it" Sonny said.

"Yea congrats Liv" Rollins and Fin added.

"Thanks, guys!" The couple said as they started to make their way out to go home to their boy.

 **At Home**

"Mami, Papi, Mami, Papi!" Noah yelled as they walked into their apartment.

"Hey, baby, how was school?" Liv asked.

"It was fun, Mami!" Noah sais smiling.

Lucy walked into the living room from the kitchen

"Hey Liv, Rafael, can I leave? I have homework to finish," Lucy asked.

"Of course, thank you as always" Liv grinned.

"You're welcome and good night"

After Lucy was gone, the pizza was eaten. Raf put Noah to bed with their bed time routine with a sippy cup of juice, story, and a Spanish lullaby. Noah was down for the night.

Walking into their bedroom, Liv was already in bed under the covers. Raf striped off down to his boxers and slipped under the sheets, wrapping his arms around Liv.

"Love you, mi amor" Raf kissed her shoulder.

"Love you more."


	8. Genes Aftermath

After the verdict Olivia and Raf walked out of the courthouse.

" **It's a hell of a thing, thinking that you're destined to be a rapist that every normal healthy urge is a warning."** Liv said as her phone starting buzzing.

" **Hello…. Oh, okay alright, yes, okay, thank you, thank you so much for calling."**

" **Everything alright?"** Raf asked.

" **Yes, it's was Noah's school, he fell playing tag, cut his knee. It's no big deal.** " Liv explained looking at him starting to walk down the stairs again.

" **Just like pushing a kid in a sandbox?** " Raf looked at her.

" **I hope you right**."

" **I am**." Raf looked at her and slipping his hand into Liv's, walking the courtroom steps.

Rafael and Olivia went back to their offices, finished a little paperwork. Then headed to Noah's school.

They pulled up at Noah's school.

"I be right back." Liv started to get out of the far.

"Wait, I will go with you." Raf got out of the car.

"Raf, you don't have to come."

"Nonsense."

They made their way into the school, to the office.

"We are here to pick up Noah Benson." Liv told the principle.

"Okay, you need to sign Noah out and I'll go get him" the principle lefted the office.

The principle went to get Noah, while Liv and Raf waited.

Raf looked over at Liv reached over to grab her hand and gave it a light squeeze, causing her to look at him.

"Mi amor, what's on your mind?" Raf asked when he looked at her, smiling.

"Nothing" she grinned.

"Want to talk?" Raf asked, in a concern voice.

Liv went to open her mouth, but Noah came running in.

 **Later that night**

Liv opened Noah's door walked into Noah's room.

" **Hey Mommy**."

" **Hey,"** Liv walked over to Noah's bed, and sat down.

" **You still awake**?"

" **mm** "

" **Good night, Noah, I love you. I'm always gonna love you no matter what.** " Liv said smiling and leaned down and gave Noah a kiss on his head.

Liv head Raf walking up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulders.

" **good night, sweet boy"**

"Good night, hijo" Raf whispered.

"goodnight, Mami, Papi." Noah whispered and he was out.

Rafael and Olivia quietly walked out of Noah's room.

"You ready for bed?" Raf asked slipping his arm around Liv.

"Yes"

They went into their room.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Raf asked her watching her change.

"I don't know, this case hit close to home for me, both for me and Noah" Liv said as she climbed into bed.

"How do you mean?" Raf asked while taking off his shirt climbing in next to her.

Once he was in bed Raf slide his arms around her pulling Liv to him.

"My father was a rapist, he raped my mother and my mother had me. And you know about Noah." Liv said.

Raf pulled back, looked at Liv with a hurtful look on his face. Smiling Raf leaned down and kissed her head.

"I like to kill the bastard." Raf said in a serious tone.

"Too late killed himself 9 almost 10 years ago." Liv said looking him in the eyes with tears coming down.

"Mi Amor" Raf wrapped the tears off her cheeks.

"Noah will be fine; he has two parents who loves him. You are fine, you help victims. You are nothing like either of your parents." Raf kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Rafi."

"I love you too, Liv."


	9. Net Worth

**Earlier the Previous Day**

 **In Barba's office**

" **But rape is still illegal, right?"** Liv asked looked at Barba.

" **Liv** " Barba warned.

" **So call her as a hostile witness."**

" **We can do that, and we can look like fools** " Raf looked at her.

" **I know, I know** " Liv said putting her hands up and walking around his office.

Raf sighed.

"Liv, **I know that this is hard to accept, but it is her life. Her decision.** "

" **She's not making a decision; the girl is being extorted.** " Liv yelled frustrated.

" **Does she feel that way? Maybe this job, this money, will help her heal will give her closure.** " Raf said softly.

" **I don't believe that for a second, and neither do you.** " Liv looked at him.

" **Of course not, so let's find another way to bury this prick."** Raf smirked.

Liv looked at him and smiled, started to open the office door, looking back at Raf at his desk.

"Love you Rafi."

Raf looked up and grinned.

"Love you too, Liv."

After the verdict, everyone started making their way out, Raf packed up turning around, he saw Liv still sitting on the bench behind the prosecution table. Walking up to her, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at him Liv smiled and put her hand over his. Taking her hand in his, Liv got up.

"Let's go home." Raf smiled.

"Sounds good to me, take out or you cooking?"

"I though cooking spaghetti or chicken tenders for Noah and Salmon for us?"

"Sounds prefect, let's go."

 **At Home**

"Papi, Papi, Mami, Mami!" Noah yelled as soon as they walked in the door.

"Hey sweet boy." Liv gave him a hug and kiss.

Noah went to Raf, he sat his briefcase down and scooped up Noah.

"Hey hijo, did you have a good at school today?"

"It was ok." Noah said in a whispered voice.

Raf smiled he knew Noah was shy around people, him, Liv and Lucy was the only ones to see the outgoing little boy.

After dinner, Raf and Noah played while Liv cleaned up the kitchen.

"Noah, it's time for bed." Liv said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Noah said getting up and running to his room.

Liv walked over to Raf. Raf got up and pulled in for a hug and kiss.

"You good?" Raf looked in Liv's bright brown eyes.

"Yeah." Liv buried her face in her chest, wrapped her arms around him.

Raf kissed the top of her head.

"Papi, come read me a story please!" Noah yelled from his room.

Raf chuckled at the little boy who had become his everything, including his mother.

"Okay, Noah I'm coming!"

Raf looked at Liv.

"Meet you in the bedroom or you want to be part of story time?"

"I'll let you two have father/son time, meet you in the bedroom." Liv smirked.

Raf smirked back gave her a kiss and headed down the hall to Noah's room.

"Okay, hijo what story you want to read?"

"This one, Papi."

Raf smiled when Noah brought him his Spanish version of his favorite book as a child.

After story time, kisses and goodnights. Raf softly closed Noah's bedroom, and made his way to their bedroom. Walking in their room, Raf didn't see Liv in bed.

"Liv?" Raf called softly not wanting to wake Noah.

"In here." Liv said from the bathroom.

Raf walked into the bathroom to find Liv in the bathtub.

"Noah, asleep?" Liv ask as Raf bend down beside the tub.

Raf grinned.

"Yeah, he is." Raf leaned in and met Liv in a sweet loving kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Liv" Raf said as he got up and Liv frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go changed."

When Liv walked out of the bathroom, Raf was in bed, climbing in bed and snuggled up with him, when he wrapped her up in his arms. Raf smiled and lean in meeting Liv in a leering kiss and then one on top of head.

"Love you, Olivia."

"Love you too, Raf."


	10. Know it All

**Outside the courthouse**

Walking up to the courthouse stairs

" **I'm so sorry about all of this Rafael**."

Raf walked beside her.

" **What I did was wrong, but the truth is I'd do it again. Not everything done in the dark shameful.** "Raf said turning towards her.

" **So now what**?"

" **I have a meeting with the DA in 5 minutes, he'll tell me what happens next. You know, I love this job. Oh, I really do but sometimes.** "

" **Oh, I know**."

Liv waited for Raf outside the courthouse. She wanted to make sure everything was okay. Finally, Raf walked out.

"So, what did the DA say?" Liv said meeting him halfway up the staircase.

"I get to keep my job, but i have a two week suspension." Raf said feeling relieved he was going to get to keep his job. Looking at Liv for a minute, with a sad smile still on his face.

"What?" Liv asked.

"What does this mean for us?"

Liv smiled, she moved her hands to both sides of his face.

"I love you, Rafael Barba, nothing's never going to chance that."

Liv kissed his cheek, then his lips, as they parted Raf looked at her.

"I love you Liv, can we please go home? I'm ready for this awful day to be over with."

"Anything you want to do." Liv said and leaned in giving him another kiss, sliding her hand into his.

Raf grabbed her hand, and lifted it to his lips, with tears in his eyes. Liv smiled gave him another kiss to the temple. They set off for home, together staying by each other side like they have been for the last 4 years.

 **At Home**

"Papi, Papi!" Noah yelled when Liv and Raf walked in the door, throwing himself at Raf.

"Whoa, Noah hijo hold on." Raf laughed for the first time since this case started, putting down his briefcase and jacket and then bent down to pick up his son.

"How was your day, Papi?" Noah asked.

"Not so good, but better now I'm home with you and Mami." Raf beamed at his son.

Raf handed Noah to Liv so he could greet his mother.

"Hey, my sweet boy." Liv said taking Noah from him.

Raf looked at the two people that meant the world to him. He made a promise to himself to try his best not to screw up what he had with Liv and Noah. He had everything he wanted in his life, a career he loved and the woman and child he couldn't image his life without in front of him.

"What is it Rafi?"

Raf looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Just realized again how lucky I am to have you two in my life, I wouldn't have it any other way Liv."

Liv walked over to him with Noah, and put Noah in Raf's arms as she wrapped her arms around both saying,

"I realized during all of this, I wouldn't know what i would do if something happened to you both professionally and personally. I don't know what I would do without my boyfriend and my DA."

Liv hugged him tighter. Raf held on to her and Noah as tight as he could, laughing as he said,

"I know, you don't want to break in another DA."

Liv looked at him, giving him the 'you know what I mean' look and kiss him.

"How about we have dinner, then you want to do bedtime solo or as a family?"

"Family please." Raf hugged her tighter to him.

"Papi?" Noah looked up at Raf.

"Yes, hijo?" Raf asked looking down.

"I love you."

Raf's tears started again, as he said,

"I love you too, hijo more than you will ever know."


	11. Easter 2017 part 1

A couple of days later after the DA gave him a few days off after what happened with the hacker. Rafael Barba found himself in his office, sitting at his desk, going through his paperwork. Finally, he opened his bottom drawer. He sighed in relieve his emergency bottle of 20-year-old scotch was still in hid drawer, along with something that wasn't in there before. Looking at the note on the bottle he smiled when he recognized his girlfriend's writing,

 **To a new beginning you, me, and Noah. We are not going anywhere Rafi, we love you!**

 **Liv**

Looking on the back of note, knowing Noah had to leave him something as well he grinned when he saw Noah's note,

I love you, Papi! por siempre!

Raf reached into his pocket to get his phone out of his jacket to call Liv,

Liv smiled when her phone lit up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm one's lucky guy." Raf said.

Liv laughed.

"No, we are one lucky woman and little boy."

Raf smirked.

"Have you gotten anything for Noah for Easter?"

"Yeah, I got everything he wanted, unless he added something."

Raf chuckled.

"I'm done for the day; you want me to go with you or go home and relieved Lucy?"

"Go home, Lucy texted me a few minutes ago, Noah was wanting to know when "Papi" was coming home."

Raf frowned at that.

"He didn't want to know when "Mami" was coming home?"

"Yes, but he wanted his Papi for some reason, I don't know."

"Okay, I'll go home and see what's up with Noah." Raf said getting his things ready to go home.

"Text me when you find out what's wrong please?"

"I will mi amor, I love you."

"I love you too Raf."

When Raf got home, he found Lucy on the couch.

"Where's Noah?" Raf asked frowning.

"He's been in his room since he came home from school, just kept asking for you. Liv tried to talk to him but he wanted you."

Raf nodded his head and headed for Noah's room, knocking.

"Noah, hijo can I come in?"

Raf didn't heard Noah reply, figured he went to sleep, stepped into his room. Raf looked around looking to see the reason Noah was upset.

"Papi?"

"Noah, hijo I through you were asleep?"

Noah didn't answer, just turned around and looked at Raf, with tears in his eyes, cheeks stained with tears to.

 **To be continued.**


	12. Easter 2017 part 2

"Buddy, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

Raf walked over to Noah's bed and picked him up out of his bed, sitting down on his bed with Noah on his lap. Noah put his hand in Raf's suit and began running his fingernail up and down Raf's suspenders soothing himself.

"Bullies."

That all Noah had to say to want Raf to take Noah out of school and homeschool the boy. This time would make the 3rd time, Noah came home crying about something that was said or did to him.

"Does the teacher know?"

"Yes, they got 2 days of ISS."

Raf looked at him and kissed his head.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about? Something new or the same old stuff?"

"Both." Noah looked up at him with his boy brown eyes.

"Well, I know the old stuff, what the new stuff?"

Noah just looked at him, not sure to tell his Papi it was about his mother and a little about him.

"About mami, how she is not my biological mother, I know you're not my real dad."

"How did you know?" Raf was stunned how did Noah know?

"I heard the two of you talking the other night."

Raf just looked at Noah for a minute, trying to think to when he could have heard them talking about Johnny D and Ellie Porter? Then he realized it's was the other night, it was close to the anniversary of Johnny's death and month before Ellie's.

"Are you mad at us?"

"I don't know, the way you guys were talking I wouldn't like him to be in my life, but by the way you and mami talk about my real mami I would." Noah said looking at Raf with a sad smile.

"We love you, we just want the best for you. I did everything I could so mami could have you in her life, then I realized I like your mami a lot and I made sure you did to." Raf said smiling.

"I know, I love you Papi."

 **Later that night**

Liv walked in the apartment that night.

"Hey I'm home." She whispered knowing Noah was in bed asleep.

"I'm in Noah's room." Raf whispered.

Olivia walked into Noah's room, the sight meeting her warmed her heart. Raf was sitting on the edge of Noah's bed looking at Noah, that when she noticed his teas in his eyes. Raf looked at her smiled, kissed Noah on the head.

"Night hijo see you in the morning."

Liv walked over, giving Noah a kiss on the head grabbing Raf's hand leading him to their bedroom.

"Why was you in Noah's room?" Liv asked, when they made it to their bedroom.

"Just thinking, Noah knows about Johnny D and Ellie Porter." Raf frowned.

"How?"

"He heard us talking the other night."

Liv just shook her head, Raf pulled her into his chest, as the tears came.

"Hey it's okay, it was going to come out sooner or later."

"I know I just wished anyone but him was his father."

Raf frowned, Liv looked at him smiling,

"I mean biological, you are his father as far as I'm concerned, if you're okay with it?"

"Liv I'm okay with it Liv." Raf kissed her forehead.

"Enough to official adopt him, even if we are not married?"

Raf looked at her with a blink stare for a minute, when he realized what she had said, his mouth crept into a smirk.

"Liv are you asking me if I want to marry you or you want me to adopt Noah?"

"Just for right now adopt Noah, then later if we want to do the marriage part, we will. Is that okay?"

Raf smiled grabbing her and wrap his arms around her.

"Liv, I would love that."

"I'll get Trevor to draw up the paperwork and we can fill it out." Liv looked into his green eyes and saw happiness in them.

 **Easter Morning**

"Papi, Papi, Mami, Mami wake up its Easter!"

"You want to go see what the Easter bunny brought you, Noah?" Raf chuckled at his son's excitement.

"Si, Papi!"

They all got in the living room, Noah loved his Easter basket, but frowned when he realized he didn't get something he wanted.

"What's wrong hijo?" Raf asked.

"Nothing, Papi just through of something for Easter last night."

"What was it baby, we could go get it." Liv said.

"It's not something we could go get right now, I don't think so." Noah said timid.

"Which was?" Raf asked.

"Adoption papers? So, you can be my legal father?" Noah looked at him with hope in his eyes.

Raf and Liv smirked at each other, Raf got up and went to his study and came back with those said papers.

"These adoption papers?" Raf ask getting down next to Noah.

Noah had tears in his eyes, getting up and hugged his Papi then Mami.

"Best Easter Ever!" Noah said crying.

"Yes, it is hijo." Raf beamed.

Liv looked at her two boys smiling.

"I love you, my two handsome sweet boys."

"I love you Mami!" Noah ran to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"I love you mi amor." Raf gave a hug and a kiss.

Noah looked at Raf.

"I love you, too Papi." Noah said throwing himself at him.

"I love you too hijo, more than anything, besides Mami." Raf chuckled trying to fight back the tears.


	13. Newsroom

**Olivia's Office**

A knock on her door brought Olivia's attention out of paperwork. Seeing who it was, she smiled as Raf walked in.

"Hey." Liv said.

"Hey." Raf smirked.

As he walked around her desk giving her a kiss,

"Rollins is coming with Dodds behind her, Raf."

He walked on the other side of her desk being professional.

Rollins walked in with Dodds. After their conversation, Liv looked at Raf.

" **So happy to be back at work yet?"**

" **After that? Almost makes me miss suspension."**

After Dodds left her office after their conversion about mike. Raf walked into Liv's office.

"You and Dodds, in better terms now?" Raf asked.

"I think so, you ready to go home?"

"With you? God yes I want to see my son." Raf remarked.

Liv chuckled.

"Okay, lets go."

Walking out of the precinct Liv looked over at Finn, Rollins and Carisi

"Go home guys, paperwork can wait till tomorrow."

 **At Home**

"Liv your phone's ringing." Raf said running the hall after Noah, so he could get him ready for dinner.

Walking over to her phone, showing Dodds on the ID caller.

"Benson."

"Hey, it's Dodds."

"Hello Chief, what can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in, seeing how you're doing."

"I'm fine, just fixing dinner for my son and me." Liv said looking for other two people in the apartment.

"I figure Barba is too?"

"Yes he is." Liv said looking at Raf going over to Noah telling him to go wash up for dinner.

"Okay, lieutenant, just a one question, have you notify 1PP and the DA's office about your involvement."

"Done, sir after Easter Barba adopted Noah."

"Okay, lieutenant, have a nice evening."

"You too, Sir."

Liv got off the phone, Raf and Noah was coming out of the bathroom, ready to eat.

 **After Dinner**

Raf came out of Noah's room to find Liv on the couch. Liv saw him and smiled,

"Noah go down easy?" Liv asked.

Raf sat down beside her, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, didn't even make into half of the story, who was that on the phone?"

"Dodds."

"What did he want?" Rad asked while pulled her closer, giving her a kiss.

"He wanted to see how I was doing."

Raf looked at her and raise his eyebrow.

"I though he hated you, after what happen?"

"He came to an understanding that I wasn't to blame for his son's death."

"Okay." Raf looked at her.

"Are you jealous?" Liv smirked.

"No." Raf snapped childish like.

"So, you not jealous of Dodds?" Liv smirked teasing him.

"Maybe a little not near as bad as I was of Tucker." Raf said looking down.

Liv moved sitting on his lap.

"Hey look at me."

Raf looked up at the woman sitting on his lap.

"When Tucker and I was together, Noah ask for you all the time. He say 'when Rafi coming over?"

Raf smiled and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love that little boy and you." Raf said laughing.

"We both love you Raf." Liv said tucking her head between his neck and shoulder.

"You ready for bed?" Raf asked gathering Liv up in his arms.

"Yes." Liv said already half asleep.

Raf carried Liv in their bedroom laying her down on the bed, he quickly striped off and slide in beside her wrapping his arms around her. As he was laying there he realized again how lucky he was that he had everything he ever wanted.

"I love you Liv." He whispered kissing the back of her head then her shoulders.


	14. Real Fake News

**Bye sweetheart, love you, okay?"** Liv said.

" **Bye."** Noah said holding Liv's hand.

Liv and Amanda watched as Lucy drove off with Noah and Jesse.

As they walked back in the squad room Liv got a text from Raf.

 _"Kids safe and out of town?"_

 _"Yeah, they are on their way to Jersey with Lucy."_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"I will be once I put this SOB behind bars."_

 _"I know Liv."_

 **After the case is solved**

Liv walked of office, looking at her phone

 _"Hey is Lucy dropping Noah at the precinct or at home?"_

 _"Here."_

 _"Okay, I'm outside the precinct be up in a minute."_

Turning around to see Lucy come in with Noah and Jesse.

 **"Lucy."**

 **"Hi."**

 **"There he is. Hi come here sweet boy."**

 **"Lucy has a doggy."**

 **"Yes, she does."**

 **"We going home right Noah?"**

Walking into the hallway, the elevator ding and Raf walked out and saw Noah and Liv, Liv had her phone up to her ear. He met her.

"Hey Liv, hey hijo." Raf smiled.

"Papi!" Noah yelled when he saw him.

"Hey babe."

"Are you done for the day?"

"No I have to go to a crime scene."

"Okay, I got Noah. Go."

Liv kissed him and headed to the Chinese restaurant. After everything with Chinese restaurant, Liv went home to find dinner cooked and Noah bath.

"Mami's home!" Noah screamed running to meet her at the door.

"Hey babe." Raf came out of the kitchen meeting her in the living room, giving her a hug and a kiss.

Raf noticed Liv looking at Noah.

"Liv he's safe and sound, okay?"

"I know, I was afraid of someone hurting him and Jesse.

Liv. But Noah's safe with us. Jesse is safe with Rollins and Carisi." Raf squeezed her to him.

After a few minutes Raf pulled back.

"Dinner is ready, grab Noah and meet me in the kitchen."

After dinner, Liv put Noah in bed, coming out of his bedroom. Liv walked back into the living room and sat down beside Raf curled up next to him. He handed her a glass of wine. Liv smiled as she took it and giving him a kiss at the same time.

"Noah, go to sleep okay?"

"Yes, he won't stop talking about Lucy's dog."

Raf chuckled as he pulled her in kissing her.

Liv yawned.

"You ready for bed?"

Liv nodded.

Raf got up and pick up Liv, as he was walking down the hallway.

"Noah."

Raf stopped at Noah's room and awkwardly opened the door with Liv still in his arms. Once inside Raf sat down Liv and they both sat on both sides of the bed, taking in their precious boy.

"Good night sweet boy."

"Buenas noches hijo."

Both gave Noah a kiss on the head. They headed out of Noah's room. Raf wrapped his arms around Liv picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Laying Liv on her side pulling her work clothes off and handed her one of his old t shirts to sleep in and stripped off down to his boxers getting in on the other side, sliding in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Te amo Liv."

"I love you too Rafi."


	15. Spellbound

After the Verdict

Raf and Liv walked around the corner to find Abby sitting on the bench.

" **I couldn't have done it without your help.** " Abby said.

" **It was all you.** " Liv said.

" **Trask is going away for a long time.** " Raf said.

" **Good, I've haven't heard from Steven in 3 days. He won't return my calls.** "

" **Well, you know, well maybe he just needs a little time, you know.** " Liv said sitting down beside Abby.

" **I was looking so hard for this amazing life.** "

" **Look Abby, you did nothing wrong, you were honest about everything, about your life, about your relationship, about Steven. If you want him back, fight for him. But if he doesn't get it.** " Liv said quickly looking up at Raf then back to Abby.

" **It's not worth the fight.** "

Liv got up and Abby followed.

" **Thank you again.** "

" **Best of luck.** " Raf said.

" **Take Care.** " Liv said.

" **Who knows? Maybe it will all work out.** " Raf looked at Liv.

"Yeah I hope so."

They started out of the courthouse. Raf slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, bout what you said to Abby."

"What about it?"

"You were worth the fight we had over the whole church and Tucker scandal. It took us some time to figure it out, but we are here now." Raf said pulling her closer.

"Yes it did. But I think it was worth it, No?" Liv smiled leaning into him while they waited for their uber Raf ordered.

"Well, I wished we didn't have that argument, when I found out, but besides that it was worth the wait." Raf said putting his phone on his pocket, pulling her in close.

Liv smiled leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder, waiting for the cab. The cab pulled up Raf pulled opened the door for Liv, she got in, Raf getting in also. He looked down at his watch and smirked.

"What is it?" Liv looked at him.

"We have enough time to pick up Noah from school." Raf looked up at her and grinned.

"Let's go, I want to spend some time with my two boys."

They picked Noah up, went home and fixed chicken tenders and mac n cheese for Noah and 2 steaks for themselves. After Raf put Noah down he came back into the living room to find Liv on the couch with a glass of scotch sitting out for him along with the bottle. He sat down beside her, picked up the glass and taking a few sips before sitting it down and looking at Liv smiling.

"What?" Liv said sitting her glass of wine down, looking at him.

"Your beautiful." Raf wrapped his arms around her.

Liv blushed and laid her head on his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne, laying her hand on his stomach, holding him close to her. Raf looked down at her on his chest, smiling he got up carefully and picked her up and carried her to bed. Raf laid Liv down on her side, going on the other side sliding in beside her.

"Te amo, Liv." Raf kissed her cheek, then her shoulder and then finally her lips.

"Love you, Rafi." Liv whispered.


	16. Mother's Day 2017

Mother's Day 2017

Raf got up before Liv did, he slowly got up careful to not wake Liv. He walked into Noah's bedroom, walked over to his bed.

"Hijo, Hijo Noah." Raf whispered softly while gently shaking the boy to wake him up.

Noah opened his eyes to find his father looking at him with a smile on his face.

"What Papi?" Noah asked still half asleep.

"You remember what today is?" Raf smiled when Noah's thinking face cross his face.

"Mami day!" Noah said excited.

"Yes, you need to be quiet Noah, let's fix breakfast for Mami before she wakes up."

Noah and Raf made Liv breakfast. When breakfast was finish, they quietly made their way into Raf's and Liv's bedroom. Walking in quietly siting the tray with Liv's mother day breakfast aside, Raf softly kissed her to wake her up. Liv opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Raf on one side and Noah on the other.

"Happy Mami day, Mami!" Noah screamed excited.

"Thank you sweet boy." Liv said sitting up and wrapped Noah in a hug.

Raf smiled at the sight, he never imaged he got to see Liv on Mother's Day like this, waking up next to her. Him and Noah making her breakfast, bringing to her in bed, their bed in their home. His mind started to wonder, what if Noah had never came into Liv' life, would they be together? Would her and Tucker still be together? No If Noah hadn't came into Liv's life would they have adopted? Yes, definitely.

"What else did my 2 boys plan for me today?"

Raf smirked as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I through we could go to the park, have a picnic let Noah play, go eat somewhere and come home and just spend time together after Noah is down for the night." He smirked.

"That sounds prefect." Liv smiled kissing him than Noah.

They all got ready, Raf fixed a picnic for them and they headed for the park, after Noah played and they had lunch. They lefted, Liv though they were back home, when they pulled up in front of a Nail & Spa, Liv gave Raf a confused look Raf grinned.

"I got you a spa day, you will get pampered your toes and nails done, I'm taking Noah to a kid's place and let him play. I'll come back in about 2 hours and then we go to dinner."

Liv grinned and leaned in for a kiss. After breaking it, she got out, opened the back, gave Noah a kiss and closed the door and went into the spa.

"Alright, amigo, let's go play while Mami gets all beautiful." Raf looked at Noah in the rearview mirror.

"Let's go play!"

 **2 hours later**

Raf and Noah picked Liv up. As she got in the car, Raf smirked.

"What?"

"I'm one lucky guy."

"I'm one lucky woman." Liv replied kissing him.

Raf kissed her back, pulling back saying,

"Okay, time for the next part."

"Which is?"

"Your see mi amor."

Raf took Liv and Noah to a nice family restaurant, they ate, Raf enjoyed seeing Liv so carefree. After dinner, they went back home, Noah already asleep as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. Raf carried Noah and put him in bed, after he was down for the night. Raf went to go find Liv, finding her in the bedroom, walking up behind her sliding his arms around her waist pulling her in.

"So, did Noah and I do good?" He asked nervously.

"Prefect." Liv said.

She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him deeply to which Raf immediately responded, letting his tough slide along her lips begging for entered which Liv immediately granted. He walked her to the bed, pulling off her shirt while she pulled off his, she moved to his pants, unbuckling his belt, removing Raf pants. He laid her down removing her pants and panties, then removing his boxers. He lined up to her entrance sliding into her letting her adjust to him the pulling out and pushing back in. Liv wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back meeting his thrusts. A little while later Raf came first, Liv soon followed him. Raf pulled out of her, falling on his side beside her, running his hard through her hair breathing in her scent.

"I love you, Rafi."

"I love you too, Liv. Happy Mother's day."


	17. Conversion

" **Defense looks happy.** " Liv said looking over at Lucas, his defense attorney and the priest.

" **They should be Lucas is earnest, sincere telling the truth.** "Raf replied looking at them to.

" **Are you saying we losing the jury.** " Liv ask hoping that wasn't the truth.

" **Quite possible.** " Raf looked at her in the eyes.

" **Well you're not thinking about taking a deal.** " Liv looked in his eyes pledging with him.

" **No, they are all complicit.** "

" **So when are we gonna go after the real villain?** " Liv said looking back at the priest.

" **The Reverend.** " Raf looking in the same direction.

" **You heard Lucas, on the stand you saw the video.** " Liv said looking back at him.

" **We would need to prove that Gray ordered Lucas to rape Ann.** " Raf said.

" **And Lucas is the only one who can tell us that, let me do some digging. See what I can find about Lucas and Gray's relationship.** " Liv replied going to the elevator.

After Liv took Ann back to her hotel, she called Raf from her cab.

"Hey."

"Hey." Raf replied.

"You still at the office?"

"Yeah, but I'm heading out, you?"

"Heading home too, you want me to pick you up?" Liv smirked.

"Please, if you don't mind."

"Okay, be there in a few." Liv said and hung up.

"Love you Liv."

"Love you too Raf, see you soon."

They hunged up and Liv redirected the cab driver to One Hogan's Place. Once she arrived she saw Raf standing outside, the cab stopped and Raf got in.

"Hey, Liv." Raf leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Rafi." Liv replied leaning into him.

They both leaned on each other, breathing in each other's scent. They got home, not being greeted by Noah, but Lucy was walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy." Liv greeted.

"Where's Noah?" Raf asked.

"He was asleep, I think he had a bad day. He been asking for both of you, since he woke up."

"You want me or you to go?" Raf asked looking at Liv.

"Let's both of us go." Liv said.

"Bye Liv, bye Rafael." Lucy said gathering her things.

"Bye Lucy." Both Raf and Liv replied.

"Bye Noah!"

"Bye Lucy!" Noah yelled with what was a tearful voice.

Lucy lefted. Liv and Raf went to check on Noah, walking into Noah's room.

"Noah?"

"Hijo?"

"Papi, Mami!" Noah ran jumping in Raf's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"What's wrong, sweet boy?" Liv asked rubbing her hand up and down his back, while Raf held him close to him.

"Long day, then bad dream, when I took my nap." Noah said still having turned into Raf's shirt.

Raf smiled, kissing Noah's head, looking at Liv.

"Hey hijo, how about me and you play while Mami fix dinner?" he looked at Liv to confirm, Liv shaking her head yes.

"Okay." Noah said.

"We love you Noah." Liv said, hugging him and Raf both.

"I know, I love you too Mami, Papi." Noah leaned back and smiled at his parents.

They walked back into the living room, Liv went to cook dinner. After dinner, Liv let Noah stay up a little since he had a long nap. They all watched a movie. After the movie went off, Noah was asleep on Raf's chest clinging to him.

"I'll put him to bed." Raf whispered to Liv.

Liv nodded Raf got up and took a sleeping Noah to his bedroom. Raf laid him down, gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Noah."

"I love you, Papi." Noah half whispered in his sleep.

Raf smiled pulled the covers over him, and gave him another kiss. He walked out of his room, back to the living room. He sat down beside Liv.

"He asleep?"

"Yes." Raf said leaning his head against her shoulder.

Liv kissed his head, Raf looked and smiled a tired smile, and leaned up and gave her a kiss.

"You ready for bed?" Liv asked.

"God yes." Raf jumped up turned around, bent down and lifted Liv from the couch and carried her to bed.

When they reached the bedroom Raf laid her down, kissing her while he done so.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Rafi."

Raf was holding himself above her, looking down at her smiling. He kissed her and moved down to her side, she curled up in his arms. She kissed him again, raf tucked her head under his chin, their legs tangled together.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Raf."


	18. American DreamSanctuary

**Passaic County Jail**

" **I understand but it doesn't give you jurisdiction over Mr. Massad.** " The agent argued.

" **Mr. Massad is a material witness in a double rape, doubled homicide cases that has been on the front page of every newspaper in this country for the past week.** " Liv was getting frustrated.

" **Irreverent.** " The agent replied also getting frustrated.

" **Is he here or not?** " Raf asked.

" **No.** "

" **Where is he? What airport?** " Raf asked.

" **I don't want to get into politics so I think it's time for y'all to leave before things get unpleasant.** " The agent said looking at Raf, Sonny, and Liv.

" **No, no they are already are unpleasant.** " Liv replied.

" **I agree, now get the hell out of here.** "

" **Or what? You're gonna deport me to Cuba? You gonna take him to Italy?** " Raf replied sarcastically.

After they lefted the jail Carisi drove back to the precinct. Liv and Raf was driving back to One Hogan's Place.

"You okay?" Liv asked.

"I will be, when this nightmare is over with." Raf reached over grab her hand and squeezing it, smiling when she returned the gesture.

 **Outside the Courthouse**

" **The grand jury just handed down an indictment for rape, kidnapping and murder against Mitchell Jenkins and Steven Cole. We will do everything in our power to convict these men and impose the maximum punishment possible. Thank you!** "

Raf turned toward the squad standing behind him looking at Liv then the others.

" **Well, we got our work cut out for us.** "

" **I'm ready.** "

Gunshots.

" **Everyone down.** " Liv shouted, pulling Raf down with her.

Liv saw Carisi taking off to go see where the gunshots were coming from. Looking at Raf,

"You good?"

"Yea, you?" Raf look at her.

"Yes." Liv replied taking off running to go see where Carisi went with Finn, Rollins, and Raf following.

 **Barba's Office**

" **She's been through hell filled with rage. They're doing what they think is right.** " Raf said as he and Liv walked into his office.

" **What does that mean?** " Liv asked.

" **It means I believe that Maya believes she saw the faces of the two perps.** " Raf argue.

" **Do you think she's telling the truth? Yes or No?** " Liv looked at him.

" **It's not my job to think or to guess. It's my job to present evidence that I believe is credible and since we don't have any proof that Maya is lying, it's credible.** " Raf replied, looking at her.

" **So you're gonna put her on a stand?** "

" **We both know that victims and witnesses they change their stories, they change what they recall all the time. Her story isn't prefect but it's plausible.** "

" **Plausible? So, that's the stand.** "

" **At the moment in time yes. I'm not omniscient Liv. I don't have a judicial crystal ball.** "

" **Nobody wants these bastards to suffer more than I do, believe me, but I** "

" **Our legal system is the best that there is, but it's not perfect. Or pure. It never was.** "

"I know, you gonna to be late tonight?"

"Not too late, going to try to make it home in time for Noah's bedtime."

 **Dodds, Liv, Barba in Liv's office.**

Barba walks in Liv's office.

" **Hey.** " Raf smiled at her.

" **Hey.** " Liv replied.

" **Buy you a celebratory cocktail?** "

" **No, thanks. I have to get home.** "

" **Right. Are you upset with me?** "

" **No.** "

" **Disenchanted?** "

" **We all have to answer to different Gods.** "

" **Luckily mine is a little bit more accepting than yours.** "

Chief Dodds walks into Liv's office.

" **Sorry to interrupt.** "

" **Chief. What's going on? Everything okay?** "

" **In East Harlem, just got firebombed, five dead.** "

Raf, Liv and Dodds sat there for a few minutes, thinking about five dead. Finally, Dodds got up, heading out the door. He stopped and turned back toward Liv and Raf saying,

"You two go home, be with Noah. Good job."

And out the door he went. Raf looked at Liv smirking,

"You sure about that cocktail before we head home?"

Liv looked at him, shaking her head saying,

"A quick one, then home to Noah."

"Of course." Raf smiled.

Liv gathering her things together, and hand in hand they walked out of the precinct. They went to Forlini's, having two drinks each. They went home to their precious boy. Arriving home, Liv and Raf quietly walked in, seeing Lucy on the couch holding a sleeping Noah.

"Hey Lucy." Liv whispered.

"Hey Liv, hey Rafael." Lucy whispered back as she got up and handing Noah to Raf.

Raf took him in his arms, holding him, kissing his head. He passed him to Liv. Lucy said her goodbyes. They both took Noah to bed, laying him down and kissing him goodnight. Raf was walking out of the room, when he noticed Liv watching Noah sleep. He walked back over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

"I love you Liv." He whispered.

He smiled when she turned hugging him saying,

"I love you to Rafi, now take me to bed."

Raf picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom laying her down on her side of the bed. He stripped off her clothes, going to his side, striping his clothes and sliding in next to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Rafi."


	19. Father's Day 2017

Raf woke up to the sound of Liv and Noah in the kitchen, wondering what they were doing, he got up. He put on his pajama pants, walked down the hall into the kitchen. He watched Liv and Noah for a few minutes, Noah was the first to see him.

"Papi!"

Liv turned her head toward the kitchen doorway.

"You were supposed to stay in bed, Rafi."

"Why Liv?" Raf asked confused.

"It's your day!" Noah said.

"What day?" Raf asked still confused.

"Like Mami, had Mami day. Papi day!" Noah said.

Raf realized it was Father's Day. He never celebrated it with his father, and he had no kids, no girlfriend. But now with Noah and Liv he was a father and boyfriend.

"Liv you really want to bring me breakfast in bed?"

"Noah does, so I want to." Liv walked over, gave him a kiss and shooed him to the bedroom.

"Okay, I'll go back to bed." Raf kissed her back, lifted Noah, who had come over, gave him a kiss also.

Raf walked back to the bedroom, getting into bed. He waiting on the two people he loved most, beside his mother. A few minutes later Noah came running into the bedroom, jumping on the bed with a present, Liv walking came behind him holding breakfast tray.

"Liv, you two didn't need to do this for me." Raf smiled as Liv the tray in front of him.

"You two did it for me for Mother's Day." Liv smirked, sitting beside him wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"So, what do you and Noah have plan?"

"First your present, Raf." Liv handed him his present.

Liv handed him his present.

"Noah insisted we get you it."

Raf opened it, taking out a tie with coffee cups on it. He smiled.

"Thanks hijo, Liv I love it." Raf group hug Noah and Liv.

Raf ate the breakfast Liv and Noah made for him. After breakfast, they just laid around the house in their pajamas all day, just being together. They got ready and went to Raf's favorite Cuban restaurant in the city. On the way home Raf carried Noah back to their apartment. They the way home, Raf carried Noah back to their apartment. They got home, Raf carried Noah to his room, laid him in his bed, cover him up and gave him a kiss on his head. He felt Liv wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his chest, the other around his stomach.

"Night, hijo." Raf whispered.

"Night Papi, night Mami." Noah whispered already almost asleep.

"Night sweet boy." Liv whispered, giving him a kiss.

Liv turned toward Raf, pulling him out of Noah's room into their room. She shut the door, she turned to see Raf, sitting on the bed.

"So, how was your first Father's Day?" She asked.

"It was great Liv I couldn't think of anything better. I can't believe I just had my first Father's Day with the best kid and woman I know, who both I love very deeply."

Liv smiled and kiss him.

"Happy Father's Day Rafi, I love you."

"Thank you Liv. I love you too."

Raf tugged Liv on top of him, kissing her while rolling them, so he would be on top. He got on his side of the bed pulling her to him kissing her again wrapping his arms around her. They both fell asleep.


	20. 4th of July

"Come on Liv it's our first 4 of July together. Noah was excited to go to the fireworks together as a family."

"Raf, we just caught a case. I have to work." Liv sounded disappointment.

Raf sighed.

"Okay, I'll take Noah to the fireworks."

"I'll try to make it, okay?" Liv asked hopeful he wasn't too mad.

"Okay, I love you Liv."

"I love you too, Rafi. Tell Noah I love him and I'm sorry and I'll try to make it."

"I will, Liv. Love you."

"Love you too, Rafi."

After they hung up, Raf frowned.

Noah came running into the kitchen, Raf smiled. He picked Noah up.

"Buddy, you want to go to the park, before the fireworks?"

"Yes!" Noah yelled.

Raf chuckled. He kissed Noah on his head.

"Mami?"

"She's working, she's going to try to make it. She said she was sorry."

Noah frowned.

"Hey buddy she's going to make it okay?"

"Okay." Noah hugged him.

"Let's go!" Raf yelled and they headed out.

Raf and Noah went to the park. Liv texted saying she was going to try to come.

 **7:30 P.M.**

Hey Rafi, Finn is taking over the squad. I'm on my way. -Liv

Raf grinned, looking at Noah.

"Hijo Mami is on her way."

"Yay!" Noah yelled and jumped in his arms.

Raf smiled at Noah in his arms. Noah grinned and laid his head on Raf's shoulder. Raf kissed his head and texted Liv where to meet them and lefted. Noah fell asleep over to where they were going to meet. When they got there, Raf immediately spotted Liv.

"Liv!"

Liv turned to see Raf holding a sleeping Noah in his arms. She walked over,

"Hey Rafi." She kissed him and took Noah in her arms.

"Hey baby." Raf hugged her with Noah between them.

The fireworks started. They watched the firework, Raf stood behind Liv with his arms wrapped both her and Noah.

Whispering in her ear,

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you, Rafi."

They looked down at Noah, who was watching the fireworks. Liv felt Raf kiss her neck and whispered

"Thank you, for letting me be a part of your family, Liv."

"My family wouldn't be complete without you, Rafi."

Raf turned her toward him and kissed her deeply. Then bent down and picked up Noah, and kissed his forehead. Liv ran her hand over his cheeks, where he hasn't shaven in the last few days.

"Do you have to shave for work Monday?"

"I might can get away with it, unless I have court."

Liv frowned.

"I promise not to shave it, unless I have court. Deal?" Raf replied.

"Deal."

"I love you, Rafi."

"I love you, Liv."


	21. Labor day 2017

"Hey Liv, what do you and Noah want to do for Labor Day weekend?" Raf asked.

"Why don't we go back to school shopping today. Then lets Noah pick out what we do Saturday and Sunday have a lazy day?" Liv said.

Noah came into the living room, while Liv and Rafael had been talking.

"I want to go to the beach Mami!"

"What about the park?" Raf asked.

"I want to go to the beach, please Mami? Papi?" Noah asked, looking at Liv then at Raf.

"Okay, Noah. Beach it is!" Raf said picking up Noah.

"Yay!" Noah yelled excited.

Raf started ticking him.

"Papi!" Noah screamed laughing, kicking Raf's leg a little too hard.

"Ow! Noah quit!" Raf screamed angrily.

Noah stopped kicking, looking up at Raf, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Papi!" Noah screamed.

"Buddy it's okay, just be careful next time." Raf winced at the pain.

Raf sat Noah down, he ran to his room, closing the door. Both Raf and Liv heard him crying.

Raf looked at Liv,

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, after what happened at school, when he pushed the other kid. When he accidentally hurts someone, he does that."

"I've never seen that?"

"One day when I got home early, and you were still working, he did the same thing. I was tickling him and he accidentally hurt me."

"I'll go get him." Liv said getting up off the couch, Raf stopped her.

"I'll go." Raf said frowning.

Liv just gave him a sad smile and watched him go down the hall to Noah's room, knocking softly on the door.

"Hijo, can I come in please?"

Raf heard sniffing then a soft,

"Yes."

Raf opened the door. Noah was in his bed, tears running down his face, holding a stuffed penguin. Raf had gotten him.

"Hijo, what's wrong?" Raf asked as he came to sit on his bed.

Raf looked toward the floor.

"Never heard you yell like that. It scared me, Papi".

"Oh, Noah I didn't mean to scare you, buddy." Raf looked over at Noah with a smile.

Noah wouldn't move.

"Hijo, come here." Raf said in a soft tone.

Noah crawled over to Raf's lap and looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, you sweet boy." Raf kissed him.

"Hijo."

"What?"

"You always call me hijo, Mami calls me sweet boy."

Raf laughed.

"Come on hijo, let's go shopping for school."

 **Saturday**

Liv sat on the blanket on the sand, watching Raf and Nosh build a sand castle. She laid back, tanning when she felt/heard? Raf lay down beside her, looking at him. She grinned.

"How's your and Noah's sandcastle?"

"Look at it.

Liv leaned up and looked at it.

"It's huge."

Raf chuckled as Noah came up to them.

"you see my and Papi's castle, Mami?"

"Yes, I did baby. It's pretty."

They stayed there until night fell, Raf carried a tired Noah back to the car. Raf drove them home, carried Noah up to bed. Raf kissed him goodnight and went to the living room. Liv had two glasses sitting out one with scotch, the other wine. They sat there quietly, drank one glass each.

"Liv?" Raf asked.

She didn't say anything, he looked over to see her asleep, he smirked as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

 **Sunday**

They didn't do much. Raf, Liv, and Noah slept in. Noah insisted on having a movie day. That night Raf took Liv and Noah to their favorite restaurant.

 **Monday**

Noah woke up at 6 am, ready for school. They all got ready, took Noah to school, they dropped him off with a few tears from Liv. Raf got Liv to leave. They walked back to the car Raf noticed Liv looking back,

"He is fine mi amor, it's just first grade." Raf hugged her and kissed her.

"I know. But he's growing up so fast."

"I love you, Liv."

"Love you too, Raf."

 **That Evening**

Raf and Liv both managed to get off work early and be home at the same time. They went to Forlini's for their usual after work drink before walking home together. As they approached their apartment building, Liv wondered out loud,

"I wondered how Noah's day went."

"I'm sure we will find out as soon as we get inside the door, maybe before." Raf chuckled.

They got off on their floor and went to their door opening it to reveal Noah and Lucy both on the couch doing what seem like homework.

"You both doing homework together?" Liv asked.

Noah jumped up to greet his parents.

"Yes, Mami."

"Yeah, Liv." Lucy smiled getting up.

"You're staying for dinner Lucy." Liv said going into the kitchen.

"No really Liv, I have to go."

"No, you're staying."

Raf cooked them a spaghetti dinner. Raf got Noah into bed. He came back to check on Liv, she was in bed looking at a photo book when he came to bed.

"What you looking at?"

"Noah's photo book, from the first day I got him till now."

Raf looked at the book, there was a lot of pictures of Noah as a baby the first day she got him, the day they celebrated Liv's adoption till now. They looked for a while finally laying down.

"Love you Liv."

"Love you too Rafi, I wouldn't have this day if it wasn't for you."


	22. Gone Fishin

" **I don't wanna go!"** Noah complained.

" **Come on Noah school's is fun, right? You got teddy with you, you all good."** Liv said.

" **Lucy wouldn't make me go, I wish she was my Mami."** Noah replied stopping and looking up at Liv.

" **What did you say?"** Liv asked looking down and bending down to eye level.

" **I wish Lucy was my Mami."**

" **Well kiddo, looks like you're stuck with me."**

They walked up to the crossing block as Liv's phone rang.

" **Hold on, Babe. Just give me a second."**

She answered, the walking light turned green as Noah starts walking out into the road as a taxi was coming.

" **Noah!"**

Liv grabs him and pulls him into her arms.

" **Mami, Mami."** Noah started crying.

" **Noah, it's okay baby, it's okay sweetheart. You're okay, my love you're okay oh honey you're okay."**

Liv looks around seeing Raf rushing across the crossing block looking concern.

"Noah, you okay?" Raf asked hugging Noah and picking him up.

"Yeah Papi." Noah laid his head on Raf's shoulder.

Raf looked at Liv, seeing concerned and looked like sadness in her eyes. After dropping Noah off at school, walking to their offices.

"What was that about?" Raf asked.

"Noah stepped out in front of a taxi?"

"No, the tears they looked more sad than concerned." Raf said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Nothing."

"Liv." Raf gave her that look, when she wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Noah said that the wished Lucy was his mom."

Raf looked at her.

"I'll have a talk with him tonight."

"No, he was just upset that he had to go to school."

Raf looked at her stopping at the courthouse stairs, grabbing her hands pulling her close.

"You sure."

"Yeah."

Raf sighed.

"Okay, Love you Liv."

"Love you too Raf."

" **Did she at least think he was going to assault her?'** Raf asked as they walked in Liv's office.

" **No."**

" **Did he break in?"** Raf asked walking over.

" **He was already inside by the time that I got there, so I'll take Karla's statement first thing in the morning, we will keep him overnight for attempted witness tampering. At least that way we can be sure that he'll be inn court tomorrow."**

" **If only to file false imprisonment charges."**

" **Yeah."** Liv said not really paying attention.

" **What the hell maybe you should have let her shoot him."**

Liv sighed looking down.

" **That was a joke."**

" **I told her to point a loaded gun at me. I have a kid Rafael, what was I thinking?"**

They locked eyes for a second and Liv looked down.

" **Anyways."** Raf said giving a fist bump on her shoulder, getting up and walking to the door.

" **Is there any way to convince a judge that this is not a political question?"** Liv asked.

Raf turned around.

" **A young native Cuban Mami crying on the stand because the father of her baby was taken away from the big bad United States government?"**

Liv shooked her head again, grabbing her keys.

" **Where are you going?"** Raf asked her knowing.

" **To take Karla's statement."**

Raf sighted watching Liv walk out of her office.

" **I caught a case, SVU had to recuse their selves."**

" **That's odd."**

" **Yeah actually uh, not really Liv we're investigating you."**

Liv had put Noah to bed, sitting up waiting on Raf to get home. She been replaying Brain's words in her head. Liv snapped out of it when she heard the door open and close, looking up seeing Raf.

"Hey." Raf answered smiling.

"Hey." Liv said frowning.

"Noah giving you trouble?"

"No, he's passed out in bed."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Brian came by, apparently I'm being investigated."

"For what?" Raf looked at her confused.

"For child abuse."

"What? You can't be serious." Raf said looking at her.

"I am Rafi."

Raf leaned back, looking at her.

"Need to call Langan, get ahead of this."

"Already called."

Raf smirked, wrapping one arm around her, pulling her beside him to lay on his chest.

"Everything is going to be alright Liv."

"I hope your right."

"I am." Raf kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Rafi."

"Love you more than you ever know Liv."


	23. Mood

Liv sat in Raf's office, waiting for her interview with Michelle, looking at pictures of her and Noah when he had been just placed in her care. Raf's voice broke her thoughts.

"Liv, you have 10 minutes before the interview."

"I know." Liv got up, so did Raf.

He walked over to her, bringing her close into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay Liv."

"I hope so."

"Don't everything turn out okay with me around?" Raf whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Liv gave in.

Moving so he could look her in the face, placing both hands on either side of her face.

"I love you, Noah loves you."

"I love you guys too."

Raf kissed her, and she made her way down to the interview.

Liv left the interview cause she had gotten a call from Finn. She went to the precinct, walking into her office.

" **What have we got?"** Liv asked.

Listening to Finn, she saw a message from Raf, asking about the interview went, texting him back saying the interview got cut short because of a case. He texted back, asking her if she was okay and that he was heading home to Noah. She texted him back saying she be home later and got back to work.

" **Mommy, he's so silly."** Noah said laughing at the cartoon.

" **He certainly is."** Liv said.

Liv phone started ringing, she picked it up seeing it's Fin.

" **Work?"** Noah asked.

" **Um… you know what? If it's important they'll call back."** Liv said smiling.

Raf had walked keeping out of view watching the interaction, smiling walking over after their moment.

"Hijo, I think it's bedtime."

Noah looked at Liv.

"30 more minutes, it's still early."

She looked over Noah's head to Raf as Noah hugged her. He sat beside Liv and they cuddled together watching the cartoon. Noah fell asleep on Liv with Liv's head on Raf's shoulder.

"I think we should get him to bed." Raf whispered.

Liv nodded they both got up, Noah in her arms and carried to his bed with Raf behind her. Laying Noah down they watched him for a moment then headed to their room. As they walked into their room, Liv climbed into bed and watched Raf undress for bed.

"What?" Raf asked her noticing her staring.

Liv snapped out of it.

"Nothing, sorry I was thinking."

"Do I know, what you're thinking about?"

"Yeah." Liv bit her lip.

Raf sighed getting in beside her.

"I love you, I love Noah. I'm not going to let nothing happened with Noah, Trevor called me to assure me nothing going to happen."

"Trevor called you?"

"Yeah, after everything with Johnny D he still calls me to check on you, even when he just checked in on you himself."

Liv couldn't believe it.

"Didn't know you two were close."

"Well, we ain't much, just when it comes to you and Noah."

"Love you Rafi."

"Love you, Liv."


	24. Contrapasso

**You mind**." Liv asked as she walked up sitting down.

 **"Am I that predictable**?" Raf asked sounding defeated.

" **You are….But this is a tough case**." Liv replies.

" **Listen I'm considering offering a deal. Karr does the same 4 years Evelyn Bundy agreed to**." Raf explained.

" **You proved forcible rape**." Liv said.

" **If she cut off his finger if she poked him in the eye**." Raf explained.

" **It shouldn't make a difference**."

" **We don't live in a vacuum. I can assure you, the seven guys on that jury, they feel Karr's pain**."

" **And if Karr wasn't castrated if he had cancer**." Liv explained.

" **It's not the same thing**." Raf trying to tell her.

" **It should be. Why do we do this Rafael? Because the next girl who gets raped needs to know that that person is us. No matter what**." Liv looked him in the eyes.

Raf had a small smirk on his face as he grabbed her hand squeezing it. Getting up and walking out Raf asked,

"On another note, you haven't told me anything about Noah and the charges."

"The DA and ACS cleared me."

Raf smirked.

"Trevor also told me when he came by the office…."

Liv took a deep breath, Raf stopped her turning her toward him.

"What did Trevor tell you?"

"That Ellie porter's mother is alive, and she is suing for custody."

Raf just looked at her, bringing her in for a hug as she broke down.

"Hey shh everything going to be alright." Raf whispered in her ear.

After a few moments, Liv's tears stopped and she looked him in the eye and smiled and he leaned in for a kiss. A kiss of promise and hope that nothing would separate their little family, pulling back rubbing their noses together.

"I promise Liv."

"I know Rafi."

"You know I like Rafi better than Rafa why call me that in the office?"

"I don't know, it just came out." Liv said kissing him.

"Let's go home, play with Noah and put him in bed."

"That sounds great."

They linked their hands together and walked home, they got home played with Noah. Liv was reading Noah a story when the doorbell rang. Raf had come out of the bathroom as someone at the door knocked. He met Liv as she went to answer it,

"You invite someone over?"

"Everyone is here that I want here." Liv smirked.

Raf chuckled and went into the kitchen. Liv made it to the door looking out the peephole, opening the door.

 **"Olivia Benson**?"

" **Yes**?"

" **I'm Sheila Porter, Noah's grandmother**."

Raf heard what the woman said, walking back into the living room, he saw what he guessed was Noah's biological grandmother. He walked up behind Liv who was shaken putting his hands on her shoulders, his head next to her ear.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Let me take care of this."

Liv nodded and walked back into Noah's room. Raf watched her when she had shut Noah's door he turned back around looking at his so-called grandmother.

"Leave now." Raf stated.

"I want to see Noah."

"Now, after all, he's been through losing his mother, his piece of shit of a father? after so many hospital visits? Like the hell you are." Raf stated raising his voice and quickly lowered it, so if Noah heard he wouldn't scare him.

"I'm his family, you guys are not good parents. I would be better suited for him." Sheila said.

"You might be but we are good parents and we are doing a hell of a lot better job than you did with Ellie."

She started to open her mouth again.

"Leave, last warning." Raf glared at her.

She left mumbling something about being back. Raf closed the door, making sure everything was locked down for the night. He made his way down the hall to Noah's room to check on his family. Opening the door, Liv was holding a sleeping Noah trying to stop the tears that threaten to spill over. He walked over settled down on the bed beside her, pulling her close.

"Shh Liv, Liv she's gone."

"For now."

Raf sighed nodding kissing her head. They didn't speak just held each other, just taking in the silence of their little bubble.

"Love you Mami, Papi." Noah little voice barely being heard.

They both chuckled, both throats thick with tears.

"Love you too my sweet boy."

Love you hijo."

Raf wrapped both up in blankets and his arms. They all fell asleep.


	25. No Good Reason

Walking down the stairs of the courthouse talking about going to Mandy's school.

" **Lieutenant Olivia Benson?** "

" **Yes?"**

" **What is it?"** Amanda asked.

" **It's a notice of motion from Sheila Porter's attorney, she asking the court for financial disclosure and a psychological evaluation. She's trying to challenge my fitness as a parent."**

Amanda just looked at her in shock, seeing Raf walking down the stairs toward them. She shot him a look, Raf looked at Liv and nodded.

"Barba, behind you Liv." Amanda said as she started walking down the stairs giving them privacy.

Raf came to a stop beside her. He saw the disbelieve and saddened in her eyes.

"What is it this time?"

Liv gave him the paper, they started walking down the stairs, Liv tucked her head into his neck breathing his scent to calm herself. Raf wrapped his arm around her, kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home, Lucy texted me as I was walking out the door saying she picked up Noah and they at home waiting for Papi and Mami as Noah called it."

Liv chuckled.

"But you need to call Trevor and update him."

"I plan on it Rafi. Also we need to talk to Lucy, about his 'grandmother'."

"I agree."

When they got home, Nosh greeted them. They each got a hug.

"Hey buddy, will you go play with your toys, Mami and I want to talk to Lucy." Raf asked Noah.

"Okay Papi."

Noah ran off to play with his toys. Lucy looked between Raf and Liv.

"What's going on?"

Liv sat on the couch, not emotional strong enough to speak about it trying to not breakdown.

"Noah's so called grandmother visited us last week, saying she wanted custody of Noah." Raf whispered.

Lucy was shocked.

"Can she do that? I didn't know Noah had any living relatives."

"That's what Ellie told me." Liv whispered.

"I'm not trying to make this sound bad but if the court sees how Ellie and Johnny met and had Noah and her mother didn't stop or know until recently that should be cause enough not to give her guardian rights, Right?"

"I would like to think Judge Linden, would see it that way." Raf said as Liv nodded.

Lucy looked at the two people in front of her both including Noah were like family.

"Just want you to know, I love you three, you guys make the prefect family I don't care what anyone says."

Liv and Raf looked at each other and smiled.

"We know." Raf said taking Liv's hand,

"Thanks Lucy as always." Liv said.

"As always no problem Liv, bye."

"Bye."

Lucy left, leaving Raf and Liv alone. Raf pulled her up into a hug.

"What did Trevor say today?"

"Before the motion nothing to worry about."

"I'll call him tomorrow." Raf whispered pulling her closer to him.

"Okay."

They went to check on Noah, opening the door they watched him play with his toys. They went and sat beside him.

"Can me and Mami play?" Raf asked.

"Si."

Noah crawled into Raf's lap and Raf smiled kissing his son's head, playing until bedtime. After bath time and a special 2 stories time one in Spanish one English. They both kissed him goodnight.

"Night Papi, night Mami."

"Night sweet boy."

"Night Hijo."

They both sat there on the side of his bed, watching him sleep. They got up went to their bedroom, laying down snuggled together. Raf kissed her head, whispering that everything was going to be okay. Liv looked at him in the eye.

"Love you Rafi. You will never know how much."

"Love you too Liv. I would be lost without you and Noah."

Liv laughed and kissed him softly.

"Night Rafi."

"Night Liv."


	26. Complicated

**Since Rafi know bout Sheila in my fic's world…..**

 **After the office scene**

Liv smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They shared a tender kiss.

"From what you heard?" Liv asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"You locked the door when you shut it right?" Raf whispered looking at the door.

"Yeah."

He wrapped her up in one of his hugs, laying them back against the couch.

"How long can we stay like this?" Liv asked.

"Not long, unfortunately."

Liv groaned.

They laid like that, after a few minutes they got up. Raf kissed her goodbye leaving going back to his office.

Noah and Sheila read a story, Sheila walked out of his room, Liv looked over from the couch.

"He's asking for you. I should get going."

Liv nodded.

Raf walked in seeing the two woman liv had told him what she planned on doing. He nodded his head as Sheila walked out.

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah."

"Papi! Mami!" Noah yelled.

They smiled, Raf wrapped her in a hug. They walked down the hall, tucked Noah in telling him goodnight.

"Night Papi, Night Mami."

"Night hijo."

"Night sweet boy."

They both watched him sleeping, Raf ran his hand up her arm. She leaned into him, he picked her up carrying her to bed, laying her down, kissing her.

"Did everything really go okay?"

"Yes, Rafi it did."

"Good, because I will get her thrown in jail if she hurts Noah or you."

Liv laughed.

"Love you, Rafi."

"Love you too, Liv."


	27. Unintended Conquences

**Office scene**

Raf walks into the office

" **Tell me you found something on Anthony."**

" **Not a thing he's within 4 years of every girl he's slept with at Altbrook"** Liv said.

" **So much for a rape charge."**

" **How is it consent when you're extorting sex from a 15 year old drug addict?"** Liv asked.

" **That is a question that the legal arena has yet to answer. Good idea for a review article thought you should give Carisi a couple of months off."**

Carisi and Rollins walked into the office.

" **What are you a bat?"**

" **What?"** Carisi asked.

After Rollins and Carisi left the office. Raf walked over to Liv's desk, leaning against it looking at her.

"Text me when you get back." Raf said taking her hand.

"You know I will."

Raf smiled and leaned down and kissed her. He went back to his office.

… **.**

Raf opened the door, looking in the living room and not seeing Liv or Noah, he walked into the kitchen seeing Sheila.

"Where's Liv?"

"She got called into the office."

Raf checked his phone, seeing her texts he had a rare Saturday court appearance.

"Where's Noah?" Raf looked up, looking toward his room as Noah came running down the hall.

"Papi!"

Raf smiled as he came to running, picking him up.

"Hey Hijo!" Raf kissed his head.

Sheila watched them.

"Papi looked what grandma got me!"

Raf saw the baseball glove Liv mentioned to him.

"Hijo would you like to go to the park and try it out?"

"Si!"

Raf sat him down and he ran to his room.

"You're good with him."

Raf looked over at Shelia, rolling his eyes.

"I know what it's like to not have a good role model in your life, but instead have a piece of shit father or support system like he does now." Raf looked at her.

"I should get going." Shelia got up

"Yes you should." Raf said sitting on the couch

Noah came back out.

"Bye Grandma." He said as he crawled into Raf's lap.

"Bye Noah."

Sheila left.

"You guys have fun hijo?" Raf asked him as he turned Noah toward him.

"Si." Noah tucked his head under Raf's.

"Te Amo."

"Love you Papi."

"Let's go to the park!" Raf picked him up ticking him.

"Okay!" Noah said giggling,

Noah and Raf went to the park, Raf texted Liv telling her they were at the park. They threw the baseball, Noah loved it. Liv met them, she sat on the park bench watching them. When it started getting later, they made their way home and got Noah to bed. Laying down Liv laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped her up in a hug.

"How did they seem when you got home?" Liv asked as she kissed him.

"Unharmed and happy." Raf shrugged.

Liv nodded.

"I still think there's something up though Liv." Raf said.

"I know."

"And I still don't the idea of her being alone with Noah."

"Yeah, me either. I might get Lucy to stop in on them from time to time."

Raf nodded and kissed her.

"Love you Liv."

"Love you Rafi."


	28. Thanksgiving 2017

Liv woke up to the smells of foods. She got up walking into the kitchen seeing Raf. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him. Raf leaned into her,

"Morning Liv."

"Morning Rafi. What are you cooking?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder.

Raf turned around pulling her close.

"Well I got the turkey in the oven, pumpkin pie cooling 1 bottle of wine, a bottle of scotch, and a bottle of juice laid out." Raf said looking proud of himself.

"What about green beans, and the other vegetables?"

"Was fixing to start them next." Raf pointed to the vegetables laid out.

Liv smiled.

"I also got stuffing in." Raf whispered kissing her.

Liv leaned into his arms when he kissed her neck. They prepared dinner just the 3 of them, the squad had other plans Fin at his son's and husband, Sonny, Amanda, and Jessie at his parents. Lucia was volunteering at the shelter. Raf, Liv, and Noah ate till they were stuffed. They stored away the leftovers, sitting on the couch in front of the TV for dessert. Noah passed out after his third piece of pie. Raf and Liv just smirked and cuddled with each other, till they were sleepy. Raf picked up Noah carried him to bed. He tucked him into bed saying goodnight. Liv and Raf made it to their room crawling in and having some more dessert before letting sleep take them.

"Night Liv." Raf whispered burying his head into her neck.

"Night Rafi." She kissed him.


	29. Something Happened

" **I, um I never even met my father."** Liv said.

" **We need to stop this now."** Finn said to Barba as they watched on.

" **She knows what she's doing."** Raf said looking at her through the window.

" **It's not worth it, Liv."** Raf stepped in front of the door.

" **Just another case."** Liv said going into the integration room.

After Carisi and Rollins took Laura out of the interrogation room. Liv just sat there face in her hands, until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her face to see him at eye level, looking at her.

"Hey." Raf whispered rubbing her back.

"You were right."

Raf nodded.

"Am I always?" he replied squeezing her hand.

Liv shook her head yes.

"Let's go home. Fin can take care of the rest of this."

Liv nodded as she stood, leaning on him for support.

Raf grabbed her hand and she smiled as he kissed her. They left, got home, relieved Lucy. They both checked on Noah before heading to bed.

"You going to be okay, Liv?" Raf asked after a few minutes, both cuddling.

"I think I will."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"You already know everything about him." Liv whispered.

"Yeah, I do. Like you know everything about mine." Raf whispered.

Liv nodded as she moved her hands on his back till she found it. A scar.

Raf flinched when she first touched it, but relaxed and rubbed her face with his nose.

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you, Rafi."


	30. Intent

Rafael. Olivia. Forlini's.

" **Shouldn't you be on mother duty**?" Raf asked looking up then going back to his notes.

" **Grandma took Noah to the movies and they're are getting pizza**." Liv said sitting beside him.

" **He's a lucky kid**." Raf said.

" **He is indeed**."

" **He ended up in the right zip code with the right people**."

" **Heather Parcell**?" Liv asked looking at him.

" **The internet has made the world a smaller place, but some people still get lost in it**." Raf said looking at her.

" **She instigated a rape, Rafa**." Liv said upset.

" **Out of boredom, she had no motive**." Raf signed.

" **How is stupidity a defense**?" Liv asked.

" **It's not, but this is just a bad case. The girl doesn't have a malicious bone in her body**." Raf looked at her.

" **Oh my God**." Liv said rubbing her face with her hands.

" **No motive means no story for the jury. This was the most exciting thing in her life**."

" **And the most painful for Katy." Liv said upset**.

" **If I was on that jury, I'd vote to acquit out of pity alone**."

Carisi came up with the picture of Heather saying that the text said something about a friend tagging along after seeing the new evidence. Carisi left going back to the precinct leaving Liv and Rafi.

" **The Moster is caged, nobody gonna touch him again. That's the end of his Career**." Carisi said as he slapped the newspaper on the desk.

" **How's he ever gonna make it with a mere 50 million in the bank**." Fin said.

" **I imagine walking around, everyone thinking you're a rapist**." Amanda commented.

" **Or you can just move to Hollywood**." Fin said.

Liv phone rang,

" **Hey, Sheila**."

Liv listened as Sheila told her what happened, waving her hand at Fin as she walked. Raf walked into the precinct seeing Liv on the phone. Looking over at Rollins and Carisi, he could tell something was bothering him. He walked up beside Carisi's desk,

"What's wrong detective?"

"Nothing." Carisi waved him off.

Raf looked at him then over to Rollins. She looked guilty of something and Carisi looked like he just lost his puppy.

"You two okay?" Raf asked him.

"To be honest Rafael, I don't know."

Raf nodded, looking up for Liv. he saw her and Fin in her office, Liv looked upset. He walked over and into her office, seeing Liv in her chair, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Liv?" Raf went to her.

"Noah's missing, Sheila took her eyes off him and now he's gone!"

"Fin..."

Raf looked over seeing Finn, Carisi, and Rollins gearing up.

"We'll get him back Liv." Raf whispered kissing her head.

Liv just nodded.

to be Continued...


	31. Gone Baby Gone

Liv, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi got down to the mall. They searched for Noah.

Later

Liv walked out of the interview room and saw Raf standing in front of Rollins desk.

"Liv."

Liv walked by him.

"Please don't tell me that it's going to be okay."

Raf looked back at Rollins.

"Could this have anything to do with the job?" Raf asked Amanda.

"The question's not if there are threats its which ones to take seriously and her time on this job it's a lot of grudges." Amanda said frustrated.

"Jesus." Raf walked into Liv's office.

"Do you know how many times I've told parents to stay calm? You don't know how ridiculous it is until it happens to you." Liv said looking at him.

"I don't know what to do. Um, do you want some coffee? Do you…" Raf tried to keep himself and her calm.

"I just want my son!" Liv yelled tears coming.

"Okay, hey, hey, hey." Raf said hugging her and stroking her hair.

"All I can think off is tonight is spaghetti night. Noah loves spaghetti night."

"Come here. Here." Raf handed her a handkerchief.

"They tossed his jacket and they put a different sweatshirt on him, one that fit. They planned this Rafa it wasn't some random freak someone specifically targeted my son." Liv said sitting down.

"I screwed up, Rafael."

"No, this was coordinated, planned, well-executed, look there's no way you could have seen this coming, Liv." Raf said as he leaned up from his chair.

"You know what's the problem is with this job? What good do we really do? I mean we come in after the fact, with a broom and a mop and we clean up the mess. What would really matter or would really be special is if, just one time, we could prevent it from hitting the floor."

"We prevent the next mess." Raf reasoned.

"I should have seen this coming, as a cop as a mother, should have seen this coming."

"Well you…" Raf trailed off.

"What?" Liv asked.

"Nothing." Raf said scratching his face.

"You can't punch me any harder than I've already punched myself believe me."

"Maybe you wanted this Sheila thing to work out too much. Look maybe all you wanted was a family."

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Liv looked down.

"That's why I shouldn't have said anything. Okay. Did Sheila mention anybody? Friends, family, in New York."

"Don't you think that I've already racked my brain? She knew me and she knew Noah that's it. Except for her, her lawyer, her lawyer what was her name? uh, uh, Janet Susan Janet. Yeah, Susan Janet."

"Yeah, I doubt that Sheila told her attorney, that she was going to kidnap your son." Raf said.

"But I mean she's from New Hampshire. I doubt she knew any New York lawyer, she testify that, that a private investigator found Noah. Maybe he recommended Janet."  
"Wait, are you thinking that the PI's the guy in the hoodie?" Raf started to understand what she was saying.

"What else have we got?"

"You stay here."

Raf got up, walked toward the door, stopped made sure the blind was closed, turned around walked over behind her desk putting his hand on her shoulder rubbing it, kissing the top of her head.

"Everything will be okay, Liv."

Liv nodded.

Raf moved her head toward him.

"Hey, I mean it." Raf whispered kissing her.

"I hope so."

"I know so." Raf said and walked out.

Later

Raf sat in his office, Liv had texted saying they found where Sheila was hiding. He looked over when another text came through showing Noah and Liv in the back seat asleep.

safe and sound, counselor. – Sonny

Raf smiled.

Where you taking them?-Rafael

Pancake house, then home, doc already check Noah out, all good.-Sonny

Tell her I'll be home soon. - Rafael

You got it.-Sonny

As Liv showed Fin out, she walked back into the living room. Raf looked over to her as he held his hand out. Liv ran over to him collapsing beside him wrapping her arms around him. He ran his hand through her hair as he soothed her she cried.

"Shh, it's okay, Noah's okay and that bitch is out of our lives." Raf whispered.

Liv nodded and let out a shaky breath.

They sat like that for a while. Raf running a hand through her hair as she laid her head on his lap.

"Rafi?"

"Hmm?" Raf looked down still stroking her hair.

"Remember. You saying, that I wanted Sheila to work out to have a family?"

"Yeah."

"I kindly did, so Noah could have blood family. But tonight seeing the squad and you here, that all the family I and Noah need."

Raf smiled.

"That's all I need to Liv."

"Where is Noah?" Liv asked looking around.

"Bathroom, getting ready for bed." Raf said looking at her, he sighed.

"Liv you remember in your office when said I'd doubt Sheila told her attorney that she was going to kidnap YOUR son. I meant our son."

"I know Rafi."

Liv snuggled against him, a few minutes later Noah came out sitting beside Raf snuggling up against him. They sat there al half asleep, Liv finally got up, picked up Noah taking him to his room, Raf followed and watched as she put him in bed. She watched him sleep, looking back at him as she got up to walk over to him. Noah whispered,

"Night Mami, night Papi."

Raf saw the tears in her eyes.

"Night sweet boy." As she turned back toward Noah.

"Night hijo." Raf whispered.

They both walked down to their bedroom, both changing then laying down Raf lay down pulling her close. She was still shaking slightly.

"Everything is okay Liv, Noah's in his room in bed safe and sound." Raf whispered.

Liv nodded and broke down in his arms crying for a while finally falling asleep. Raf laid there awake unable to sleep, stroking her hair. He heard a sound looking toward the door seeing Noah.

"Why you up hijo?" Raf whispered.

"Bad dream." Noah whispered.

"Come on." Raf smiled as he walked over.

Noah, along with Eddie got up beside him snuggling against him. Noah finally got comfortable with his head on Raf's shoulder.

"Night Noah."

"Night Papi."


	32. Pathological

**"What's he in for?"** Raf asked walking into the apartment seeing Eddie in a toy jail cell.

" **Stealing all the ice cream."** Liv said walking over to the couch.

" **I never trusted that elephant."** Raf said.

" **So, what's happening with Dawn McLaughlin?"** Liv asked, sitting on the couch.

" **Yeah, she was arraigned today charged with reckless** **endangerment, the judge ROR'd her, which was completely against my recommendation."** Raf said sitting down beside her.

" **Rafael, do you really think this woman belongs behind bars? She's mentally ill, like…."** Liv trailed off.

" **Like Sheila Porter?"** Raf asked.

" **Noah keeps asking me to see her I don't know what to tell him. Just avoid the subject all together."** Liv asked.

" **Liv, you're going to get through this, you've going to get through this, you've gotten through a lot worse."**

 **Later**

"Papi, where's Eddie?'

Raf looked around Noah's bedroom, seeing Eddie grabbing him handing him to Noah.

"There's Eddie, Hijo."

"Thanks Papi."

"Your welcome, now sleep." Raf leaned down kissing Noah's forehead.

Raf watched Noah sleep for a while, sighing walked back out to the living room sitting at the breakfast bar.

"He asleep?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, all tucked in with Eddie."

Liv watched him, knowing he felt guilty.

" **You did your job, Rafael."** Liv said pouring them both a drink.

" **I've also might have sent a horrifically abused teenager to prison."**

" **They could acquit, or you could drop the charges."**

" **I dropp the charges, that's tantamount to saying, there's no rule of law, that the judicial system changes it's mind, make exceptions on a whim, or for sympathetic defendants. Yeah, that's the jury's determination, not mine."** Raf said.

" **Well, the law says she's guilty, but your heart says she not so… so what are you going to do?"** Liv asked him looking at him.

" **I don't know, I don't know."**

Raf walked into the apartment.

"I'm home." He whispered, guessing they both be asleep.

Not hearing a response, he quietly set his briefcase down throwing his jacket on the back of the couch, walking toward Noah's bedroom, seeing Noah's bed empty. He walked into their bedroom, smiling when he saw Liv and Noah snuggling up together, he changed, sliding in next to Liv, wrapping his arms around them both bringing them both against his chest. He was almost out when two voices came,

"Night Rafi."

"Night Papi."

"Night mi amor, night hijo


	33. Flight Risk

" **We did it."** Liv said.

" **Give the guy a kewpin doll."** Raf said.

" **Ten years is a long time. But you're not happy."**

" **Are you? Carter raped two women, he sexually harassed, what, who knows how many. Optimum knew, and they did nothing."** Raf said.

" **So what are you saying? That putting away one pilot rapist isn't enough?"**

" **Not in this day and age. It's the entire culture that needs to change. All the people who enabled Captain Carter should be in that cell with him."**

" **Yes, they should. But unfortunately, being sexist, misogynistic pigs isn't a crime."** Liv said.

" **It should be. I'm serious."**

" **So what are you going to do?"**

" **What every prosecutor that doesn't know what to charge does, convene a grand jury."**

" **Against?"** Liv asked.

" **The whole damn company."**

" **Congratulations on the indictment."**

" **The first thing Optimum will do is make a motion to dismiss which they will win, but I get to appeal."**

" **And you'll win that?"**

" **60/40 against. But we got the wheels turning. If this law's ever going to change, this is a good start."** Raf said.

" **You know I thought that a grand jury proceedings were secret?"**

" **They are, but that courthouse leaks like a sieve. Optimum's stock is down 30%, they will be declaring bankruptcy by the end of the week."** Raf said.

" **You a feminist icon, Rafael."**

" **Hmm, I do my best. I think that earns me a nice, thick steak."**

" **I would love nothing more. But.."**

" **Responsibilities?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **I know."**

They sat there,

"How about we stop by the store, grab some steaks and go home?" Raf asked wanting to compromise.

Liv smiled and nodded. They both got up, Raf opened the door,

"Night Fin."

Fin looked up.

"Barba, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Raf looked at Fin then Liv, Liv nodded going down to give them some privacy.

"What's up, detective?"

"Just a heads up that Dodds was looking for a replacement for Liv, while she was on leave with Noah."

"What!?"

"He claimed that he didn't know if she'd come back, that's why he was looking."

Raf nodded.

"Keep this between us for now?"

"Sure thing, Fin. Thanks for looking out for her."

"You would do the same."

Raf nodded.

Raf left going downstairs to catch up with Liv.

"Hi."

"Hi, mi amor." Raf whispered as they waited for their cab.

After going to the store, they went home. As they went in Noah greeted them,

"Papi! Mami!"

"Hey, sweet boy." Liv said picking him up.

Raf stood there looking at them both. He smiled when Noah reached for him, taking him, kissing his head. He sat him down so he could go play.

"What wrong Rafi?" Liv asked.

He shook his head, walking into the living room, sitting on the couch, as Lucy said her goodbyes to Liv.

Noah came over climbing into his lap, Raf gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He thought that he shouldn't tell her what Fin told him, not yet.

"Just tired, mi amor."

"I'll fix dinner, you and Noah relax."

Raf smiled as he looked down at Noah.

"Hijo you wanna play with your toys?"

Noah shook his head no, snuggling up to Raf as close as possible. Raf chuckled holding him tighter, grabbing a blanket covering them up. Liv smiled when she saw them, she finished dinner, going over to them shaking Raf gently.

"Rafi, Rafi."

Raf opened his eyes looking up at her, they ate dinner, got Noah to bed, laying down Liv noticed something off about Raf, he'd been off since he talked to Fin.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Liv."

"Did, I or Noah do something?"

"God no."

"Fin?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired." Raf whispered.

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

Liv knew something was wrong, deciding it wasn't worth losing sleep over. She kissed him deeply, pulling back she looked into his eyes smiling when he returned the gesture.

"Night Rafi, love you."

"Night mi amor te amo."


	34. Info Wars

After going to see Martha, Liv went back to the precinct. She got her stuff texting Raf on the way home.

I'm on my way home. You? -Liv

Already home:) - Raf sent with a picture of him and Noah doing homework.

Okay, be home in a few - Liv

I started dinner, should be ready by the time you get home. Noah just got done with his homework- Raf

Love you. -Liv

Love you too, Liv. -Raf

Liv got home 20 minutes later, walking in Noah jumped up from his toys.

"Mami!"

"Hey, sweet boy." Liv hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Liv let him down, going into the kitchen seeing Raf, walking behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, Mi amor." Raf whispered putting his hand on hers on his stomach.

Liv kissed his neck.

"Hey, Rafi what we having for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken for us, tenders for Noah with mashed potatoes and peas."

"Sounds good." Liv kissed him.

"Go change, it will be ready in a few."

Liv nodded.

When she came back Noah was at the table, Raf bringing over the drinks, then the food. He pulled her chair out, she sat down. They ate, Noah got ready for bed, Raf did bedtime reading 2 stories one in English and one in Spanish. Noah was out like a light, walking into the bedroom, laying down on the bed after stripping, listening to Liv in the shower.

Liv came out of the shower, smiling when she saw Raf asleep. She laid beside him wrapping her arms around him.

"What's wrong Rafi?"

"Sleepy mi amor, work, and Noah had worn me out." he turned toward her smiling slightly.

Liv kissed him.

"Love you Rafi."

"Love you too, Liv."


	35. The undiscovered Country

Raf kissed Liv on the forehead, turning walking away from her. She stood there, not knowing what to say, she finally started walking to him. Yelling at him,

"Rafi!"

Raf turned around giving a slight smirk, as he watched her catch up with him.

"What you going to do now?"

Raf smiled.

"Going home to my girlfriend and kid."

"Let's go."

"Liv, what am I going to do?"

"You can stay at home Papi for a while until you figure out what you want to do."

"I love that." Raf said grabbing her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They got home, Noah greeting them both at the door.

"Papi!" Noah screamed jumping right into his arms.

"Hey, Hijo." Raf whispered tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Papi?"

"Nothing buddy, Papi just had the worst day, since me and Mami been together."

Noah frowned wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Papi." he whispered.

"It's okay, but guess what I get to stay home with you tomorrow."

"But I got school tomorrow." Noah said looking at Raf then Liv.

"You can stay home with Papi tomorrow, but you go back Friday. Okay?"

Noah nodded.

Raf did everything that night fixed dinner, done Noah bath and bedtime routine.

After he came out of Noah's room, he went to the bedroom, finding Liv sitting on the bed. She looked up at him, the last walls of Assistant District Rafael Barba gone, all left was Rafael, Rafa, Rafi, and most importantly Papi. They stared at each other until Raf walked over, got down one on one knee.

"Rafa.."

"Liv will you marry me?'

"Yes."

Thank you everyone who has followed this fic... It is complete unless Raul/ Barba comes back.


End file.
